


sleep well

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [12]
Category: BTOB, ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, er - Freeform, Радио, Юмор, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Ёнхун знакомит Гиука со своими лучшими друзьями.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Lee Giwook | Cya, Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae
Series: The Universe by M&N [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 3





	sleep well

_2019 год_

Гиук шёл, оглядываясь по сторонам здания. Ёнхун впервые разрешил прийти к нему на радионстанцию. Он поздоровался с охранником, сказал ему, что он к Ёнхуну, и прошёл дальше. С интересом разглядывая фотографии на стенах с разными знаменитостями их города, он проходил всё дальше, пока не столкнулся с высоким парнем. Гиук извинился, не глядя, и прошмыгнул мимо. Ему нравилось это место, но ко всему прочему оно его пугало. Может всё дело было в том, что на дворе поздний вечер и в здании почти никого не было.

Наконец, он нашёл нужную студию. Тихо постучавшись, он приоткрыл дверь. Ёнхун, увидев Гиука, замахал ему рукой.

— Заходи скорее, эфир скоро начнётся. — Гиук зашёл внутрь и заметил, что в студии есть ещё кто-то.

— Это Ильхун, мой соведущий, — представил настраивающего что-то парня. — По совместительству мой лучший друг, вот уже семь лет.

В голове Гиука пронеслось всё, что Ёнхун рассказывал ему про него. Они познакомились на первом курсе в универе, на третьем вместе устроились на радио, и теперь спустя столько лет являются ведущими уже своей полноценной программы.

— Приятно познакомиться, я — Гиук, я… — Гиук быстро посмотрел на Ёнхуна. — друг…

Ильхун вдруг засмеялся, прерывая парня.

— Ёнхун рассказывал о тебе. — Гиук покраснел. — Ты ведь его парень, да? — Ильхун подмигнул ему.

Дверь в студию открылась прежде, чем Гиук успел ответить, и зашёл ещё один парень.

— О! — громко воскликнул он. — Так ты — Гиук? — Ёнхун и Ильхун недоумённо посмотрели на него.

— Ты знаком с Сонджэ?

— Ты знаешь Гиука? — одновременно произнесли ведущие.

— Нет… — ответил Гиук, удивлённо смотря на актёра. Он не думал, что эфир, на который пригласил его Ёнхун, будет со знаменитым актёром — Юк Сонджэ.

— Увидел его в коридорах. Хотел ещё спросить, куда он, но он так быстро исчез, — чуть насмешливо, но с теплотой в глазах, рассказал Сонджэ.

— Ита-а-ак, — протянул Ильхун.

— Итак, у нас эфир через пять минут, — сердито посмотрел на соведущего Ёнхун. — Гиук, можешь сесть, где больше нравится. — Парень кивнул, с благоговением в глазах наблюдая, как старшие готовятся к эфиру.

Когда час программы подошёл к концу, Ёнхун посмотрел туда, где сидел Гиук, и не смог сдержать нежной улыбки. Его парень, оперевшись головой о шкаф, заснул.

— Хей, малыш, — Ёнхун потрепал волосы Гиука. Ильхун и Сонджэ за его спиной делали вид, что их сейчас стошнит. — Просыпайся.

Открыв глаза и осознав, где он находится и что он заснул, Гиук вздохнул.

— Прости-и-и, — протянул он, тыкаясь носом в щёку Ёнхуна, — сегодня был тяжёлый день.

— Всё хорошо, Гиук, — Ёнхун нежно погладил лицо парня.

— Снимите себе комнату, — крикнул им с другой стороны студии Ильхун.

— Ой, что-то я вам ничего не говорю, когда вы, тусуясь со мной, милуетесь каждые пять минут, — ответил ему Ёнхун. Гиук резко выпрямился.

— Вы… — он показывал пальцем то на одного, то на другого. — Вы встречаетесь?

— Ну вот… Ёнхун, как всегда, всё разболтал… — наигранно вздохнул Сонджэ, после чего подошёл ближе к Гиуку, наклонился и прошептал: — Только не говори никому, это секрет. — Гиук закивал.

— Какой он милашка, — Сонджэ потрепал волосы младшего. Заметив Ёнхуна, который не отрывал взгляда от руки Сонджэ, гладящей Гиука. — А ты — собственник, — засмеялся он. Ёнхун не отрицал. Взяв Гиуку за руку, он сказал:

— Мы идём ужинать?

Ильхун и Сонджэ кивнули и все четверо покинули студию.

Они сидели в ресторане в ожидании своего заказа.

— Так как вы познакомились? — внезапно спросил Ильхун. Ёнхун улыбнулся, пытаясь сдержать смех. Гиук пихнул его в бок. Ёнхун примирительно поднял руки, а затем чмокнул Гиука в щёчку.

— Расскажи ты, — шепнул Ёнхун. Гиук кивнул.

_В тот день Гиук проснулся с головной болью после вчерашней попойки с одногруппниками. Староста группы написал в общий чат, что сегодня кровь из носу прийти на первую пару нужно всем. Гиук простонал, отчего голова заболела ещё больше. Он поднялся и сел на кровати. Эрик спал на соседней кровати без задних ног, чему Гиук жутко завидовал. Он кинул в соседа подушкой и услышал недовольное мычание._

_— Тебе не надо на пары? — голос Гиука был хриплым, словно всю прошлую ночь он пил… а, стоп._

_— Ничто на свете меня сегодня не поднимет, — так же хрипло ответил Эрик. Гиук хмыкнул. Они мыслят одинаково, только вот его факультет спутал все планы. Вздохнув, словно его заставили не на пару прийти, а таскать тяжёлые мешки, Гиук встал с кровати и начал собираться._

_За пять минут до начала пары Гиук был на месте, а именно в толпе однокурсников, которые также не понимали, что происходит._

_— Тебе Ёнхо говорил что-нибудь? — шепнул Гиук Чеён. Одногруппница замотала головой. Минут через десять дверь в аудиторию открылась и весь поток постепенно заполнил её. Гул почти ста студентов не прекращался, даже когда все расселись._

_На месте преподавателя сидел Ёнхо. Он был старостой группы Гиука, а также главным ответственным, когда дело касалось всего их курса. Гиук переглянулся с Чеён, которая пожала плечами. Тогда Гиук перевёл взгляд на старосту, который в свою очередь недовольно смотрел на студентов в ожидании, когда они успокоятся._

_— Кхм-кхм, — Ёнхо изо всех сил старался привлечь к себе внимание. — Сегодня… — он увидел, что лишь немногие слушают его и повысил голос: — Сегодня к нам пришёл человек, который закончил наш факультет несколько лет назад. Сейчас он работает на радио, поэтому мы пригласили его, чтобы он рассказал вам о плюсах и минусах вашей будущей деятельности, а также дал несколько советов. Прошу любить и жаловать — Джин Ёнхун._

_Гиук выдохнул. Пофиг, что заставили прийти сюда, не пары и ладно. Гиуку нравилось учиться, но сегодня голова раскалывалась так, что он не смог бы думать. Парень кинул тетрадку перед собой и, положив на неё голову, закрыл глаза. Чеён пихнула его в бок._

_— Разбуди, когда этот парень закончит болтать, — пробормотал Гиук. Под монотонный голос, красивый, отметил про себя студент, он и заснул._

_— Молодой человек! — тихий голос вырвал Гиука из сна. Гиук поморщился. Ему снилось будто он у бабушки с дедушкой, за рулём трактора… На душе было так спокойно. — Молодой человек, просыпайтесь! — голос стал громче и Гиуку показалось, что он уже слышал этот голос. Он открыл глаза и подпрыгнул на месте. Помотав головой по сторонам, он не увидел ни Чеён, ни какого-либо другого студента. Вот ведь… подружка!_

_Гиук тихо извинился перед старшим и быстро выбежал из аудитории._

— А потом я догнал его, — продолжил Ёнхун. — И проявил инициативу. Потому что когда увидел его спящим, понял, что хочу видеть, как он спит рядом со мной.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — прошептал Ильхун, повернувшись к Сонджэ.

— Меня тоже, — также шёпотом ответил Сонджэ.

— Меня сейчас от вас стошнит, — ответил им Ёнхун, угрожая вилкой. Гиук осторожно положил на его руку свою и надавил, чтобы Ёнхун опустил её.

Официант принёс их еду, поэтому все замолчали, переключаясь на ужин.

— Знаешь, Гиук, — вдруг произнёс Ильхун. — Когда я познакомился с Ёнхуном, всё, чем он питался, было лапша и чипсы. Каждый день я задавался вопросом, как он дожил до своих лет, питаясь этой дрянью.

— Блин, я тебя убью… — перебил его Ёнхун, отодвигаясь от Гиука. Который в свою очередь повернулся к своему парню и смотрел на него словно на предателя. — Гиук-а-а, — протянул старший. Ильхун и Сонджэ с удивлением смотрели на происходящее перед ними, иногда переглядываясь.

— Этот… — начал Гиук, пытаясь подобрать прозвище для Ёнхуна, — Ёнхун. Когда мы начали встречаться, его единственным условием было то, что я буду питаться нормально. Из-за него я не ем чипсы уже третий месяц! — пожаловался он.

— Ладно! — прервал его Ёнхун. — Пойдём!

— Что? Куда?

— Пойдём в магазин и купим тебе пачку чипсов! — Ёнхун взял Гиука за руку и потащил к выходу из ресторана. — Да хоть десять пачек!

Ильхун посмотрел на Сонджэ и рассмеялся.

— Да уж! Странная парочка! — Сонджэ кивнул, соглашаясь. — Но Ёнхун — красава! Сумел охмурить студента.

Сонджэ смотрел на своего парня и думал, как же он не замечает очевидного.

— Ты чего так на меня смотришь? — спросил Ильхун.

— Джи… кхм-кхм… сон… — сделав вид, что закашлялся, ответил Сонджэ.

— Что? _Стоп._ — Сонджэ увидел, как осознание происходящего доходит до его парня, и усмехнулся.

— Гиук одного возраста с моим младшим братом… _Я убью Ёнхуна._


End file.
